fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 363
Stories that Demons Read is the 363rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As the other groups that went out to protect the ex-Councilors reveal that they were too late to save them, Lisanna and Elfman arrive at the home of Yuri, encountering Seilah, who is there waiting for them. Meanwhile, Lucy and her group contact the guild, with Michello revealing that Tartaros is after Face, an anti-Magic weapon that is magically linked to 3 ex-Council members, whom the Dark Guild seem determined to find. Hearing that the ex-Chairman is the only person who knows the identity of the three, Makarov demands someone go to protect him, only to hear that Erza and Mirajane already left to do just that. Summary From the Fairy Tail guild hall, Makarov contacts the groups sent out to protect the ex-Councilmen. The first to report back are Juvia and Gray, though they only carry bad news. Having arrived too late to their destination, they only found the body of the Council member and the streets in ruin, looking like they had been slashed by a giant weapon. Wondering about the other groups, the guild contacts Gajeel, only to discover that he encountered a similar fate: his group arrived to find Belno already dead as well. Meanwhile, in another village, Elfman and Lisanna arrive at the house of Yuri, also shocked to find the man on the floor, still and not breathing. As Elfman ponders how the man was killed when he has no external wounds, Lisanna goes to retrieve their Lacrima to contact the guild. However, as she pulls it from her bag, Yuri's eyes suddenly fly open, the man bolting upright and pointing to the Lacrima, which explodes in Lisanna's hands. This done, Yuri twitches and points to the sky, before falling to the ground completely inanimate once more. As Lisanna and Elfman stare on in shock, they suddenly hear a voice behind them, turning to see Seilah of the Nine Demon Gates sitting in a chair reading a book from Yuri's library. Immediately questioning her presence, the two are interrupted when Seilah comments that the books of humans are boring, and that she shall write her own book for Demons to read and enjoy. Seeing the woman stand, Elfman warns Lisanna to be careful, only to realize that his hand is clenched tightly around Lisanna's neck, choking her. Lisanna struggles to free herself from his grasp, and despite his best efforts, Elfman seems incapable of moving his own body, soon figuring out that Seilah is somehow manipulating him. After being asked to cease whatever she is doing, Seilah merely replies that mercy doesn't exist in her kind of stories. Concurrently, Lucy and her group finally manage to contact the Fairy Tail Guild, reporting to everyone that Michello is safe and Jackal was defeated. When asked if Michello has revealed any vital information, Lucy sadly looks towards the man, who has gone into a state of immense shock, muttering things such as "White Legacy" and "Face". When pushed to give further details, Michello states that Face is one of the weapons the Magic Council possesses, with each weapon they own being protected in a unique way. As the guild questions whether Tartaros aims to render Etherion useless by killing off the Council members so that their permission to use the weapon can not be given, Michello reveals that Face is something much worse: it is a pulse bomb, designed to completely nullify the Magic of the entire continent. Hearing this, the guild members soon realize that if such a weapon was to be fired, all Mages would lose their abilities, though Tartaros, using Curses instead of Magic, would be free to continue using their powers to do what they like. Grabbing Michello, Natsu demands to know the location of the device so that it can be destroyed, though Michello replies that he doesn't know its location, only that the weapon is sealed by being linked to the living bodies of three ex-Councilors, their identities known only by the ex-Chairman. Now knowing that three Councilors hold the key to Face's sealing, the guild concludes that Tartaros must simply be killing all of the ex-members in the hope of randomly finding those who are magically linked; Juvia also points out that they aren't questioning the members, and therefore probably know the location of Face as well. Panicking, Makarov demands to know if they have located the address of the ex-Chairman, frantically shouting that they must make his protection their first priority. Shuffling stacks of papers, Warren and Max state that they have located all 16 other ex-Council members, and have sent word to the other guilds, asking them to assist in their protection. Laki too comes forward, saying that they located the ex-Chairman a while ago. As Makarov insists they send someone right away, Laki tells him not to worry: Erza and Mirajane set out long ago to find him. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Burst Magic Curses used * |Makuro}} Spells used *None Armors used * Items used *Communications Lacrima Navigation